fobidden love baekyeol
by fio.shafa
Summary: "aku robot yang ingin seperti kalian, yang ingin mampu merasakan perasaan hina tersebut.. cinta.."


Forbidden love

Main cast : park chanyeol a.k.a chanyeol

Byun baekhyun a.k.a baekhyun

Length : chaptered

Genre : fantasy, NC 25+ (ga ding ngarang XD author masih bocahh XD)

Rate : M XDD ( ga ding, AMAAANN XD menjurus ke M dengg XD ga ding author gakuat bikin scene yng begituan XD *eh) T+

Author : BaconIsAyam a.k.a fio shafa

Disclainer : haii kawan kawan bacon bawa ff yaoi :DD ini yang pertama lohh XD *teyus gue harus wew sambil dance maxstep thor –"* kali ini baekyeolll *tadanggg* couple term anis ngalahin gula aren *eh, oiyahh bacon miss typo lohh XD *bangga lagi ._.*

, en maaf kalau rada ga nyambung XD enn feelnya kagak nyampe maklum ini PERTAMAAAA :DD warning ini YAOI okey –" Y to the A to the O to the I, gasuka pergi aja luh ke exo planet u.u *eh jangan ding keenakan eluhnya yang ditemenin cowo ganteng kayak mereka nohh *tunjuk exo

Oiyah bagi yng belum tau arti tetsu shonen itu apa, tetsu shonen dari bhsa jepang yang artinya iron boy.

BEGINNNN

Summary : "aku robot yang ingin seperti kalian, yang ingin mampu merasakan perasaan hina tersebut.. cinta.."

*karena ini permainan..

Permainan kecil tuhan yang kita harus mainkan..

Dimana sebuah permainan itu memiliki seorang pemenang dan yang kalah..

Itulah takdir..

Namun kekalahan merupakan kemenangan yang tertunda..

Itulah jika kita berusaha mebgubah sebuah takdir*

chanyeol pov

wangi khas dari biji kopi yang langsung menyeruak ke indra penciumanku serta aroma manis cheese cake yang berusaha meningkatkan moodku di kala suasana semakin menuntut tubuhku untuk menjadi lelah, yah inilah perkerjaan yang menompang hidupku selama 5 tahun ini..

Aku cukup menikmatinya dimana aku harus bergelut dengan mesin mesin kopi tersebut,,

Memberi kehangatan atau kebahagiaan bagi seseorang yang meminumnya, itu menyenangkan bukan hahaha, aku mencintai pekerjaan ku, selain karena senyum dari para pelanggan, yang membuatku tetap mencintai pekerjaanku ini dimana aku bekerja dengan sahabatku suho, si tampan yang melindungi kekeke aku tau ini berlebihan tapi memang kenyataannya seperti itu.

"chanyeol-ah, kau tidak pulang ini sudah malam, kau ini ingin disini sampai besok pagi eoh?"

Ucap suho hyung seolah olah dia mengusirku yang sedang asyik dengan aroma secangkir American late.. aih tidak tidak aku lebih nyaman ketika memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan suho,

Author pov

chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas.

"kau saja duluan, aku masih ingin disini"

chanyeol menjulurkan tangannya dengan maksud 'kemarikan kuncinya'

suho berdecak, mau tak mau dia harus menyerahkan kunci café pada chanyeol.

"happ, ku tangkap hehehe gumapta, suho hyung"

"ne, tak masalah"

Dengan malas suho melenggakan kaki mungilnya ke arah pintu café namun sedetik kemudian terbesit difikirannya, suho memejamkan matanya sembari menggertakan giginya, bisa dilihat namja ini lupa untuk menyampaikan sesuatu.

"eungg, chanyeol-ah?"

chanyeol menoleh seraya mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"eungg, tak keberatankah kau, berada disini sampai 11,45 malam ini?"

"mwo? Untuk apa? Kenapa tidak kau saja hyung?"

suho menunduk seraya mengacungkan ponselnya.

"yi xing.. anak itu.. menelfonku.. malam ini aku tak ingin dapat hukuman darinya"

chanyeol menahan tawanya, melihat air muka suho yang memohon.

"okay, kau ingin aku melakukan apa sehingaa aku harus menunggu selarut itu hyung?"

chanyeol tedu point.

"eung,, begini bulan lalu aku memesan sebuah robot maid coffe dari jepang, mereka bilang barangnya datang hari ini, dan barang itu datang malam ini, kau takkan keberatan kan chanyeol-ah?"

chanyeol mengetukan jari telunjuknya di dagu.

chanyeol tak bisa menolak,

Meskipun dirinya itu familiar dengan kepribadian yang penuh dengan humor dan ketidakseriusan, tapi percayalah namja ini tak bisa menolak permintaan seseorang, apalagi jika seseorang itu sudah memohon, bahkan jika permitaan itu harus mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri chanyeol akan melakukannya, meskipun dirinya harus melompat dari atas gedung.

"-sigh- okay hyung, tapi cuaca di luar dingin biarkan aku meminum beberapa cangkir kopi okay?"

"hhh, okay okay terserah kau saja asal kau jangan menyentuh robot itu jika sudah datang"

"ok, ok tapi aku tidak tertarik pada barang rongsokan itu hehehe"

chanyeol cengengesan

ok, chanyeol benar benar tidak menghargai jeri payah suho yang mengumpulkan uang itu hingga mampu membeli sebuah robot _maid_ tersebut. Dengan harga yang yahhh, bisa di bilang sangat mahal untuk seorang suho yang memulai usaha kecil kecilan sebagai pemilik café .

"hah terserah kau saja,.."

"kau tak pulang hyung? Kau ingin besok dirimu berjalan seperti bebek eum karna ulah namjachingu mu?"

suho mengacak rambutnya frustasi,

"arra, arra jaga dirimu"

chanyeol mengangguk, dan kembali memandangi cangkir kopinya.

chanyeol pov

"Aihh, sepertinya nyaman jika aku memiliki seseorang yang menyayangi kita, mereka akan khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu yang aneh dengan ku, ahhh~ sepertinya sangat menyenangkan seperti suho hyung dan yi xing gege, aishh luhan hyung bogoshipeoo.."

Yapp, ini sudah keenam cangkir American latte yang ku minum mungkin dengan beberapa cangkir coffee mampu membuatku untuk terjaga dari serangan kantuk untuk beberapa jam, sungguh menunggu itu sangat tidak menyenangkan. Tapi karena ini demi suho hyung aku akan menunggunya entah itu harus membuatku terjaga semalaman.

Dan aku cukup penasaran dengan barang tersebut yang mampu menguras bersih kantong sahabatku ini,

Aku heran dengan suho hyung padahal masih banyak barang yang lebih berguna di bandingkan robot aneh tersebut.

Dan harus berapa lama aku menunggu ini sudah 4 JAM, sudah lewat dari jam tidurku haishhh !

KLINGG (anngep aja bunyi lonceng pintu kalau di buka .-.v)

"maaf café kami sudah tutup anda bisa mem_"

Ok, bisa ku pastikan ini barang pesanan suho, dan waw bahkan kardus barang ini pun sangat mungil. Aku tidak bisa memastikan tinggi barang yang ada di dalam kardus ini, namun aku bisa memastikan jika barang ini memiliki gender yeojja, akan Nampak aneh jika barang ini bergender seorang namja, erhh~ terlalu mungil

"_gomenasai _kami ada kendala pemeriksaan barang di incheon airport"

Sudah kuduga dia orang jepang.

"_Ī nda yo (tak apa)_yang penting barang ini sudah datang"

"kau hanya perlu mendatangani disini"

"ahh~ _hai_ "

"_ohayou gozaimasu"_

"_iee douitashimassitte, oyasuminasai"_

Oh tuhan terimakasih kau memberiku sedikit kemampuan berbahasa jepang, kekeke  
okay let see barang yang suho hyung idam idamkan,

Kardus ini benar benar berukuran sedang dan bisa kuperkirakan kardus ini 10 cm diatas kepalaku, dan terdapat nama dan seri yang tertera di kardus ini.

"_Tetsu shōnen,_ seri Vr50692"

Waw, namanya sungguh rumit apalagi barangnya, pasti memiliki struktur badan yang rumit, aishh suho hyung harus berapa jempol yang harus ku berikan untukmu.. kau cukup hebat untuk membeli barang seperti ini,

Okay, karena penasaran yang terus menghantui akhirnya aku berniat untuk membuka kardus besar tersebut.

"Hhhh~ chanyeol-ah kau bisa"

SRETTTT,

BRUKK

"unghh, eomma, shhh.."

Mungkin ini peringatan pertama dari suho hyung agar aku tidak membuka kardus ini.

Dengan mulusnya bagian tubuh belakangku berhasil mencium lantai dengan aishh _Tetsu shōnen _ yang berhasil menindih tubuhku,

"aigoo sakit, eoh? namja?"

Hidungnya yang mungil, Wajah putihnya yang mulus bak sebuah porcelaine serta surai dark brownnya yang yang sedikit menutupi matanya yang terpejam dengan kaus putih longgar yang sedikit memperlihatkan ceruk leher dari namja mungil ini,

Oh tuhan, apakah kau mengampuni sang pencipta tetsu shonen ini?

Hahaha, suho hyung kau membeli sebuah manusia?

Bagaimana bisa kulitnya sehalus ini? Tubuhnya terlalu mungil dan terlalu cantik untuk seorang namja, dan hey seorang malaikat tertinggal disini, kau membiarkan ku merawatnya? Hahaha okay aku mulai gila karena namja mungil ini.

Harus ku apakan dia? Bukankah aku tak peduli pada barang manis ini yang sempat ku bilang 'rongsokan' aishhh tak peduli,

Namun robot tetaplah robot, aku bingung bagaimana cara menyalakan tubuh namja ini,

Dan bodohnya niatku untuk bangun malah terurung karena sibuk memikirkan tetsu shonen ini. Akhirnya dengan mudahnya ku mendudukan tetsu shonen ini di sebuah kursi,

"hey, cantik siapa namamu?"

"…."

"pantas saja belakangan ini suho hyung menuntutku agar membayar semua hutangku dan ini karena kau cantik"

"..."

"sebenarnya aku ingin memberimu sebuah nama"

"…."

"jangan beritahu suho hyung nae?"

"…."

"mmm, byun baekhyun, ah bukannya itu sempurna?"

"…."

"sisi belakang yang sempurna, byun baekhyun. Kau suka arti nama itu?"

Author pov

Pagi menyingsing diiringi nyanyian burung kenari yang biasa mendominasi setiap pagi sebelum menyambut sangfajar yang terbangun dari tidurnya. Terlihat 2 siluet namja di dalam sebuah café yang tertidur dengan posisi tak wajar. yang salah satu dari mereka si namja mungil yang masih terpejam dengan tubuh yang duduk di salah satu kursi café tersebut dan namja tinggi satunya lagi tertidur di pangkuan namja tersebut dengan tubuh yang terduduk di lantai café.

Oh jangan lupa dan ada sang pemilik café yang terus berlari membelah pagi yang cukup dingin tersebut, okay dia mengkhawatirkan tetsu shonennya mengingat dirinya memiliki teman yang cukup erhhh~ genit.

"park chanyeol, awas kau.. berani beraninya menyentuh tetsu shonen ku. ku potong gajihmu aishh"

Yap, suho.. sang pemilik café emosinya meluap luap ketika mengetahui ponsel chanyeol tidak aktif dan ok ini membuatnya berfikiran negative tentang namja tinggi itu.

"park chanyeol, kau akan _

" oh god aku terlambat"

suho menghembuskan nafasnya pelan ketika dengan jelas melihat chanyeol dengan barangnya dari luar café, dengan meredam emosi suho membuka pintu café tersebut dengan kunci cadangan yang di milikinya jauh hari,

Hahaha ini masih pagi suho, jika marah kau hanya akan membuang energy itu sia sia bukan?  
dengan perlahan suho melenggangkan kaki mungilnya ke dalam, mengendap mengendap.

"ah chanyeol kau sulit sekali untuk diberi peringatan, dasar keras kepala.. eumm barangnya"

suho meraup dagu tetsu shonen tersebut,

"cantik, pantas saja kau mahal, kau seperti manusia"

suho bergumam, seraya mengambil secangkir coffe di meja yah siapa lagi kalau bukan chanyeol yang meminumnya tadi malam.

"BANGUN KAU PARK CHANYEOL!"

Dengan mulusnya cairan nan lengket itu membasahi kepala chanyeol,

Yap suho benar, dengan cara menyiramkan coffee, chanyeol tebangun. Daripada menendang tubuhnya atau memukulnya cara menyiram lebih baik bukan? XDD

"hyung! Apa apaan ini?"

BLETAKK..

Jitakan melayang di kepala chanyeol, siapa lgi kalau bukan suho yang berusaha mati matian untuk menahan emosinya yang meluap luap,

"hyung! Sakit"

Suho menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"seharusnya pertanyaan itu yang ku berikan padamu, apaan apaan kau ini membuka barang orang lain seenaknya, kau tidak tau harga barang ini eum? Aigooo aku hampir tidak bisa bernafas karena harga barang ini"

Chanyeol cengengesan, melihat suho yang mengacak ngacak rambutnya frustasi.

"kau apakan dia?"

"tidak hyung, aku hanya membukanya dan aku bingun bagaimana menyalakan benda ini"

"syukurlah,"

Suho berjalan mendekati punggung tetsu shonen tersebut, dengan mudahnya suho menanggalkan baju yang melekat di tubuh tetsu shonen tersebut.

"he-hey h-hyung mau kau apakan dia?"

"memainkannya.."

"MWO?"

PIP,

Chanyeol pov

"unghh~,,"

DUGG

Untuk pertama kalinya ku mendengar erangan yang merdu dari mulut benda itu, dan untuk pertama kalinya ku melihat mata mungilnya terbuka,

Manis dan Cantik,,

Hanya komentar itu yang bisa kuberikan, memang kenyataannya. Dengan manisnya, dirinya berungkali mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya untuk menyesuaikan dengan cahaya silau pagi kala itu, seperti seorang manusia yang di lahirkan kembali ke dunia tanpa mengetahui apapun. Sperti secarik kertas putih yang tidak terdapat goresan tinta sedikit pun,

Itulah 'byun baekhyun' di mataku, polos dan bersinar.

Hingga akhirnya mata mungilnya terbuka sempurna,

Dan aku?

Aku adalah orang pertama yang dilihaat olehnya karena posisi tubuhku yang berlutut di hadapannya dan dirinya yang terduduk di kursi.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, aku melihat dirinya tersenyum.. maniss sangat manis,

Bahkan aku lupa kalau dirinya adalah sebuah benda yang di kategorikan benda 'masa depan'(?)

"hey chanyeol, apa yang kau lihat kau seperti kesurupan"

"cantik hyung dia sangat cantik"

"sudah kuduga kau berfikiran seperti itu,"

Suho hyung memakaikan kembali pakaian pada baekhyun, untunglah karena sedari tadi ku kesulitan untuk menelan salivaku sendiri.

"hyung apakah benda ini dapat berbicara seperti kita?"

Suho hyung mengangguk,

"okay sepertinya kau terkagum kagum melihat barang ini chanyeol hahaha, karena hyung sedang baik hari ini, maka aku mengizinkan kamu memberi nama tetsu shonen ini"

"byun baekhyun biarkan aku memberikan nama itu hyung"

Tanpa sadar ku meraup pipi namja manis yang kini terduduk,

Lembut,

bagaimana kulitnya selembut ini

"terimakasih, chanyeol.. aku byun baekhyun"

DUGG,

Tepatnya dada sebelah kiriku berbunyi seperti itu 'DUGG' seperti dentuman sebuah genderang, dengan lembutnya suara itu memanggil namaku.

"ah, n- nae baek- baekhyun sama sama"

"haha lihat benda ini bahkan langsung mengetahui namamu, di bandingkan dengan yang membelinya sendiri"

Suho hyung mengusap rambut brunette baekhyun.

"haha nae, bagaimana bisa dia mengetahui namaku hyung?"

"karena sedari tadi aku memanggilmu, dan otomatis benda ini merekam pembicaraanku di _titanium_ _cip _ yang hampir sama fungsi kerjanya dengan otak kita"

"benarkah? Baguslah"

Ku kembali memandangi wajah baekhyun, matanya tengah memandangi seisi café ini, persis seperti anak kecil.

"baekhyun-ah?"

Baekhyun berhenti dari aktivitas memandangi café dan kembali menatapku,

DUGG.

Tanpa sengaja tatapan kami bertemu,

Manik coklat jernihnya sangat hangat. Bahkan aku tak bosan untuk memandangi manik coklat itu untuk mendapatkan kehangatan di setiap detiknya.

"kau mau kan menjadi teman ku?"

Dengan keberanian kecil ku mengankat tanganku sedikit mengacungkan kelingking, sama persis dengan orang yang sedang mengikat sebuuah janji.

"mmm,,"

Dengan lugunya baekhyun mengaitkan kelingkingnya, serta senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari bibir ranumnya,

"terimakasih baekhyun-ah"

Ku tersenyum manis,

Sebisa mungkin,

Karena baru kali ini.

Aku tersenyum tulus untuk 'benda' sepertinya, secantik byun baekhyun.

"ehemm,, sepertinya ku mengganggu kalian, tapi baekhyun-ah kau akan menjadi pekerja disini"

"ne, suho hyung"

Jawabnya pelan, hampir terdengar seperti membisik, yap dengan senyum malaikatnya.

"ayo kau mau ikut denganku? Aku akan memberikan pakaian yang layak untukmu baekhyun-ah, dan kau chanyeol menyingkir darinya kekeke, kau bisa bersenang senang dengannya nanti"

Dengan sekali tarikan suho hyung menarikku menjauh dari baekhyun.

"hyung lepaskan"

"jika tak begini kau akan terus nempel dengan tetsu shonen ku, kerja sana!"

Baru kali ini suho hyung memilik rasa kepemilikan pada sebuah benda.

Atau karena harga tetsu shonen yang mahal?

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya pandanganku tertuju pada sosok yang dengan setia masih terduduk di bangku,

Manis..

Hingga akhirnya sosok itu menyadarinya, dengan manisnya dia melambaikan tangannya padaku,

"semangat chanyeol-ah"

DUGG

Meski pelan tapi masih terdengar lembut di telingaku, seperti biasa dia selalu tersenyum..

Meskipun senyuman itu tipis tapi percayalah itu senyuman yang menawan bagiku.

Baekhyun pov

Untuk pertama kalinya aku seperti anak anak yang tidak mengetahui apapun, terlahir kembali suci tanpa dosa mungkin itu yang mampu mendeskripsikan diriku yang merupakan sebuah benda'berteknologi tinggi'

Aku sebuah tetsu shonen.

Merupakan proyek tebesar di jepanng tepatnya di Nagoya, bermodalkan beberapa _titanium cip_ yang mampu membuatku berfikir, mengingat bahkan tersenyum layaknya seorang manusia normal. Menyenangkan bukan? Hehehe

Tapi akan lebih menyenangkan jika aku terlahir sebagai seorang manusia.

Seperti park chanyeol.

Namja yang berungkali membuat suara aneh disini,  
di dada sebelah kiriku, jujur ini cukup mengganggu.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya juga, aku melihat seorang namja tampan sepertinya yang selalu meperhatikanku. Yang khas dengan senyum dari deretan giginya yang selalu ikut tersenyum juga.

"baekhyun-ah bagaimana kau suka seragammu?"

Yap inilah diriku, kini aku bekerja di café ini aku di programkan untuk meracik beberapa rasa coffee baru yang mampu menarik para pelanggan dan aku pun di programkan sebagai seorang pelayan, maka dari itu suho hyung membeliku dengan harga yang cukup tinggi,

"nae suho hyung"

"jika chanyeol menganggumu abaikan saja nae?"

"haha,nae hyung jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkan ku"

"tentu saja aku khawatir, karena kau tetsu shonen limited edition seri V"

"eoh?"

Tak lama setelah itu sosok suho hyung menghilang dari pandanganku hingga akhirnya aku berkutit sendiri dengan beberapa bahan ingridient coffe,

Ini sangat harum..

Aku beruntung karena penciptaku, menciptakan ku benar benar seperti manusia.

Satu kelemahan 'kami'.

Kami tidak diciptakan untuk merasakan.

Jika di bilang kita tidak di perbolehkan untuk mengetahui sebuah 'perasaan'

Aku cukup menyesal karena satu kelemahan itu.

Tapi jika benda seperti ku diciptakan sebuah perasaan.

Mungkin tuhan tidak akan mengampuni pencipta ku.

Tapi..

"hey. Byun baekhyun bagaimana hari pertamamu eum?"

Suara bass yang mengintrupsiku.

Yap ini suara chanyeol. Suara berat ini berhasil mebuyarkan lamunanku

"eoh chanyeol? sangat menyenangkan,"

"benarkah? Kenapa kau sangat pendiam baekhyun-ah"

Ku mendongakan kepalaku, menatap wajah tampan itu kembali.

"karena aku tak diajari untuk banyak berbicara"

"benarkah? hahaha, Aku akan mengajarimu"

Sahut chanyeol,

Seperti sebuah ledakan kecil yang membuatku ingin berteriak sekeras kerasnya,

"benarkah chanyeol? Kalau begitu dengan senang hati,"

"haha, kau manis baekhyun-ah"

Lagi lagi orang itu tersenyum, dan sedikit mengusap surai ku

Jujur aku suka di perlakukan seperti ini,

Ini sangat menyenangkan, untuk beberapa saat aku terpejam.

"kalau begitu aku tinggal nae? Selamat bekerja baekhyun-ah.."

"ungg.. chanyeol.."

"nae?"

"terimakasih untuk memberiku nama ung.., aku menyukainya"

"tak masalah baekhyun-ah"

Dan untuk kedua kainya dirinya mengusap lembut suraiku,  
aishhh, aku menyukainya.

Author pov

"apa yang special hari ini?"

Tanya seorang namja berkulit gelap sembari mebulak balikkan menu. Di temani namja mungil bermata bulat yang terus memainkan jari jari lentiknya,

"hari ini, kami memiliki ginger Americano dan choco truffle, kalau tidak blueberry cheese cake? Anda berminat tuan?"

Sahut ramah baekhyun.

"mmm, boleh.."

"silahkan di tunggu tuan"

"mmm, tunggu kau baru disini?"

Sahut namja berkulit _tan_ itu sembari menggenggam tangan baekhyun yang tengah memeluk nampan.

"iyah tuan,"

"pantas saja aku baru melihat orang seperti mu disini, mmmm _by the way_kau manis sekali'

"kai~,,"

Sahut namja di sebelahnya menarik kerah lengan kemeja namja tan itu, sesekali dirinya mem_poutkan_ bibirnya jengkel, melihat tingkah laku 'kekasihnya' yang suka menggoda orang lain.

"hahaha aigoo kyungsooku, kau kekasihku yang paling manis"

Melihat perubahan ekspresi yang drastis pada si namja mata bulat, dengan segera kai mengalihkan pandangannya pada kekasihnya yang hampir mati karena cemburu keke,

Dengan mencubit gemas hidung si namja mata bulat itu.

"sakit kai, hentikan.."

Namja mata bulat itu mempoutkan bibirnya kembali,

CUP,

"jangan marah nae? Hanya becanda kok, arrachi?"

Namja _tan_ itu mengusap sayang surai hitam milik kekasihnya.

Tanpa kai sadari, dirinya masih menggenggam tangan baekhyun hingga kusutlah seragam yang dikenakan baekhyun.

"ungg.. tuan.. tanganku"

"hahah maaf"

Baekhyun tertuduk di kursi kasir sembari memperhatikan dua insan yang sukses membuat dirinya bertanya Tanya, sesekali dirinya meniup poninya kecil.

"kai dan kyungsoo"

Sesekali baekhyun menggumamkan nama mereka yang membuat dirinya ingin bertanya.

Kekasih?

Sayang?

Dan apa itu?

Semua itu membuat baekhyun terus bertanya hingga akhirnya baekhyun menumpukan kepalanya di meja kasir tersebut.

Namun dengan sekejap kepala itu terangkat kembali ketka melihat sosok tinggi tersebut menghampirinya.

"hai chanyeol, istirahat?"

Chanyeol pov

"mmm, kau lelah baekhyun-ah?"

Chanyeol menarik kursi agar duduk di sebelah baekhyun,

"tidak,"

"kau haus?"

Chanyeol menempelkan segelas bubble tea di kening baekhyun.

"ungg, kami tidak diperbolehkan untuk minum atau makan, karena mereka bukan asupan untuk tubuh ku"

"waw, lalu asupan apa yang harus di berikan untukmu,"

"aliran listrik, tubuhku ini seperti baterai sebuah ponsel, ungg chanyeol.. aku ingin bertanya"

"mmm iyah?"

"kekasih itu apa?"

"mmm, kekasih itu dua orang yang terikat oleh cinta"

"cinta, iyah cinta itu apa chanyeol?"

"mmm, apayah sangat sulit untuk di jelaskan, sebuah perasaan indah yang terkadang membuat hari harim ubahagia, tapi jika seseorang telah gagal menjalin sebuah cinta maka mereka akan menyebutnya sebagai perasaan yang hina.. kau mengerti baekhyun-ah?"

"mmm, aku ingin mengenal cinta, sepertinya menyenangkan, benar kan chanyeol?"

"mmm mungkin,"

"oh iyah chanyeol, merasakan dan perasaan itu apa?"

"mmmm, kau ini..

Merasakan seperti apa yah? Mmm yang mudah, coba kau pejamkan matamu"

"apa yang kau rasakan?"

"gelap, hitam, sepi, tapi aku bisa mendengar suara chanyeol"

"nah itu contoh dari merasakan, dan masih banyak lagi"

"bagaimana dengan perasaan?"

"perasaan mereka berdampingan dengan merasakan, mmm perasaan apa yang kau rasakan saat bersamaku?"

"mmm, aku merasa kalau aku ini bukanlah robot, bahkan jika bersama mu aku merasa kalau aku adalah salah satu dari kalian.. dan aku senang karena saat bersamamu aku merasa kalau aku di perlakukan seperti manusia"

"benarkah?"

"sekali lagi terimakasih chanyeol-ah"

RnR please :D kalau reviewnya banyak bacon lanjutin :D


End file.
